


In which Clarke catches the bullet

by BuildingCastles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingCastles/pseuds/BuildingCastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Octavia delivers a message to the Sky People</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. That moment

Lexa was pretty sure she’d just experienced the best hours of her entire life. For once she hadn’t been thinking about war or protecting her people. For once she’d let go of her guard, for once she’d truly enjoyed the moment. And for all that she’d to thank Clarke Griffin. This fearless, beautiful Sky Girl she’d been deeply in love with for the last year. Now, when she’d to leave, Clarke had finally answered Lexa’s not so secret prayers and kissed her. And so much more… Lexa couldn’t think of another human being who could ever make her feel this way. Who could put her so much at ease. Who could understand her the way Clarke did. Who could love and protect her the way Clarke did. So when she heard bullet shots from the room next door, Lexa panicked like she’d never done before.

What if something happened to Clarke? What if all the universe would give them was this one night of love?

Thus Lexa stormed out of her chamber, passed a few guards who looked surprised by seeing their commander this upset, and entered Clarke’s room.

What she saw there, Lexa was sure she would never be able to forget. Clarke laid on the floor, bleeding through her stomach and at the other side stood Titus with the gun. “Noooo! Clarke!” after a brief moment of paralysis, Lexa ran over to Clarke and kneeled down at her body “Please, stay with me, it’s not your time to go!” But the only answer Clarke could give was a groan. Though she wouldn’t yet admit it to herself, Lexa knew Clarke had zero chance of surviving. Not when she’d already lost this much blood. And at that moment, Lexa let go of the fierce commander she pretended to be, and she opened up to the terrified girlfriend she was deep inside. “No, please Clarke”, she was crying so hard by now, it felt as though she herself were dying “please you’re stronger than this…”

“No… Lexa… it’s fine... aargh”, she couldn’t just sit there and watch Clarke being in such a pain, it hurt too much. “Lexa… please take care of my people.” Another painful grown, “… and of yourself… cause I… aargh… love you” again, tears welled up in Lexa’s eyes, “I do to... and I will protect them… Wanheda.”

By seeing Clarke cry like this, something cracked inside her. It was her own right-hand who’d done this! He should pay for it! But as she stood up, she heard Clarke utter some words with her last breath: “No Lexa, blood… must not have blood.” And with that she closed her eyes.

Forever.

Overwhelmed by agony, Lexa fell down again. But between her tears, she looked up at Titus and decided she didn’t dare to go against Clarke’s last wish.

* * *

 

After a few minutes Lexa remembered she’d a job to do. So she stood up, cleaned her face, took a last look at the woman she would love and admire forever, and ordered someone to take care of her body. With that said, Lexa went down to talk to Octavia. She’d have to deal with Titus another day, now there was more urgent business waiting for her to be handled.   

When she found her, Octavia was already on a horse, ready to leave for a fight against her own people. “Octavia!” She turned around: “Heda, what’s wrong?” “You need to go back to your people and tell them Clarke’s been executed because of their betrayal.” Octavia looked just as shocked as Lexa had expected, but she couldn’t give her the time to let it sink in, cause Lexa knew, she herself would burst out into tears again, and then her whole plan would be ruined. And worse: her reputation as commander. “If they go through with their imperialism, we’ll murder them all. Even you. Tell them not to underestimate the strength of the twelve clans. Cause they’ve no chance against our coalition. And you know it.” Finally, it seemed like Octavia was able to speak again: “But…” “No, Octavia, just go and tell your people we’re coming for them unless they are willing to omit to my orders and deliver us counselor Pike.” Not giving Octavia any other chance to react, Lexa walked away. Leaving an extremely confused and somewhat terrified Octavia behind. But even before Lexa had reached her tower again, she heard Octavia’s horse take off.

Well let’s hope the Sky People would obey her orders and Clarke’s death wouldn’t be in vain. Before she could think about any further consequences of what she’d just commanded, Lexa needed to be alone. She wanted to sleep and try to process all the fucked up things that had happened to her this evening. How could her life change so badly in a blink of a moment? For a few hours it had felt like she was in heaven, and before she even noticed the moment was gone, well, her life had turned in to hell.

Lexa had reached her room by now, but she walked further through Clarke’s. There, she sent out the women who were cleaning up Clarke’s blood and she crawled into her bed. She would give herself one night to grief, but afterwards, she would rule fiercer than ever before.


	2. Back at Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Octavia delivers a message to the Sky People

When Octavia arrived at the gates it was already past midnight, the city deep asleep. Though she’d had plenty of time to think on her ride back, she couldn’t just enter. Not yet. She herself still couldn’t believe Clarke had died, let alone had been executed. Octavia couldn’t recall the last time she’d felt this betrayed, how could Lexa do this to them?

How could she do it to herself? Cause Octavia had seen right through Lexa’s mask of determination, she’d seen Lexa struggle against her tears. She’d witnessed her agony and wondered why the hell Lexa would’ve agreed with executing Clarke.

Knowing Clarke – and considering how much they were alike – Lexa had probably done it because she thought it ‘best for her people’. But was it? Octavia couldn’t think in which fucked up world murdering people would be the best option, not when there were so many alternatives. Let alone murdering your soulmate. Your lover. (Or that’s what Octavia had believed they were, though now she was starting to doubt her romantic assumptions...) No, she had no idea what they’d told Lexa that made her decide this. But she knew she should trust Lexa on this. No matter how hard it might be. She knew for sure Clarke would. But look where it’d brought her…

* * *

Octavia decided she couldn’t stall it any longer and she went inside Arkadia. First off, she was going to talk to Abby. She just had no choice.

“Abby?” She knocked on the door, no response, except for some snoring noises. Hence she went in: “Hey Abby,” still no reaction, so she quit the whispering and went on to normal speech “Abby, wake up!”

“Huh? What?” Abby scared awake and jumped out of her bed, “Octavia?? What are you doing here?” Octavia swallowed, “I’m so, so sorry Abby”, she hesitated a bit, but knew no one would gain anything by waiting any longer. “It’s Clarke… she’s dead.” Hearing it come out of her own mouth, Octavia felt so horrible. Abby just stood there, shocked. And it seemed like all the light had slipped out of her eyes. Abby gripped Octavia by her arms “Why? Oh please tell me why!” She was screaming now, acting hysterical even, but how could she blame her? “They wanted to send us a message so… they executed her.” Abby let go of Octavia and fell back onto her bed. Octavia thought she might need a moment, hence she turned to leave. “No, don’t go”, between her sobs, Abby looked up: “Please, I can’t handle to be alone now.” So, Octavia knelt down and put her arms around her, crying herself. “Oh Abby…”

After a while they let go of each other. “We should get up and tell the others”, said Abby. Octavia glanced over at her, and looking in those audacious eyes, she understood where Clarke got her strength from. “Yeah, we’ve some business that needs to be handled.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Octavia and Abby had gathered everyone in the meeting room. Kane, Bellamy (who’s initial reaction on Clarke’s death had been to slam the wall, scream, cry and swear to kill Lexa with his bare hands…), Pike, Hannah, Monty were all there, considering their options.

Of course, Pike had no intention of giving himself in. Evidently, Kane and Octavia were suggesting the opposite, and the others were still too shocked to really intervene in their discussion. Since Pike was the counselor, it seemed like the gathering would end pretty soon, with a new imprisonment for Kane and a new war against the grounders. But then this happened:

“Guys,”

after weeks of silently agreeing, Monty had finally found his voice back, “I don’t think we should get into another war without thinking about the consequences.” Surprised, Octavia turned towards Monty, she wasn’t expecting any support from him, at least not with his mother by his side. Not that she was complaining or anything.

Pike obviously hadn’t seen it coming either, so Monty went on: “Look, I’m not saying I want you to turn yourself in or anything, but if Lexa was willing enough to kill Clarke, she won’t hesitate to attack our city. Even if it might lead to the death of hundreds of Grounders.” “He’s right Pike”, Bellamy backed him up, “Lexa truly respected Clarke, she was the only reason they didn’t kill us last year after Finn murde –”

“Enough!” Pike jumped up, “I am the counselor and I am not letting my people die just because you kids can’t recognize when you’re being betrayed!”

“No Pike,” it was Abby’s time to try to persuade him, “they stopped being kids a long time ago… And I know my daughter… her death shouldn’t be in vain.” “She’s right,” said Kane, “you think you know the Grounders, but you don’t. We’ve come to know them and that’s why we’re all convinced we shouldn’t underestimate them. Their army isn’t as primitive as you think. They’ve way more soldiers than we have. They might be even better trained. No, we can’t get into a war with them, not when they’ve just showed us how serious they are about it. I would also love to see someone punished over Clarke’s death, but we just have to face reality.”

Still Pike wasn’t on their side: “If I would turn myself in, what would it help? Today they killed Clarke, tomorrow me, what’s to say they won’t kill you the day after that, Kane?” “Executing Clarke was an act of war, once you’ve turned yourself in, war will be over and there will no longer be a reason to attack us.” “Kane, the people have chosen ME to protect them, I will not let them down now! We have to defend Arkadia!”

“No –”, before he could even start his sentence, Kane was thrown on the floor by Pike “You… listen to me!” Once over their initial shock, Octavia and Bellamy pulled Pike away, though not without his resistance, Octavia felt him scratching her face (was he seriously fighting like a nine-year old girl right now?), so she knocked him in the stomach “Get your bloody hands of me!” Bellamy too had had enough: “Float you Pike! Did you lose your mind? You should come to your senses man, look what’s happening to us. If we don’t change the way we handle things around here we’ll all die.” Pike looked surprised by his right hand’s sudden outburst. But it wasn’t over yet, “They’re right and you know it”, said Abby and Helen nodded: “I think we should follow their lead.”

With everyone turned against him, Pike had no choice but to give in. Since Clarke wasn’t with them anymore, there was on such short notice no one to come up with a well-thought plan to spare Pike’s life, so the decision was made to deliver him to the Grounders.

Octavia hoped with whole her heart this would work out. Cause otherwise, they’d be so screwed…


	3. The aftermath

The next morning Lexa wakes up with what seems like the worst hangover ever. Only alcohol isn’t the cause of her current condition. Clarke is.

She thinks back at what she’d told Octavia, and for the first time, she permits herself to feel bad about it. She hadn’t really been thinking about emotional or personal consequences. Her focus had solely been on the safety of her people. And of Clarke’s people. Somehow thinking about it now, made her fear the Skaikru. Not like anyone could still hurt her after what had happened last night. She’s pretty certain she’s reached her maximum amount of pain. Any more and she will just fall apart. But, well, it might not have been her best tactical move to state they executed Clarke. She’s getting more and more convinced the Sky People will want revenge for Clarke’s death. She knows she does. Although she won’t really morn if she gets killed off now – without Clarke by her side, life seems kind of useless anyway – but her people will. And the next Commander, no matter who it might be, would definitely start a war against Skaikru in her honor.

But she also knows Clarke wouldn’t have want anyone to avenge her death. And she’d sworn fealty to her, so she will keep her word. Hopefully the Sky People are thinking the same way about it.

While getting ready to leave for Arkadia, she orders Titus to start looking out for a new Flame Keeper to teach once they get back from their little field trip. He seems hurt to be shoved away, but well he doesn’t deserve any better. 

* * *

 

As they arrive, Arkadia opens its gates and Pike stumbles out, escorted by Octavia and Bellamy. She almost doesn’t dare to look them in the eyes, she already knows what she will find there: hurt and anger. Lexa doesn’t feel like she can bare that now. But she realizes much more is at stake, she can’t show her weakness to her enemies, nor to her allies. Hence when Octavia pushes Pike down in front of her, Lexa looks up into her bright eyes. All she can see was disbelief, which was way worse than anything she was expecting. So, she quickly turns away, meanwhile crossing Bellamy’s gaze, there’s the anger she’d been looking for.

After all those executions, Lexa doesn’t shiver before pushing the knife between Pike’s ribs. She’s used to it, knows exactly where to stick the knife to cause as much pain as possible before he’ll eventually die. Which doesn’t mean she likes it. After having administered the ceremonially first stab, she lets him over to warriors’ mercy. 

While Pike’s body is burning, Abby and Kane walk up to them. Eyes red of tears, the mother of the girl she loves so much kneels down at Lexa’s feet. She’d never felt this ashamed before. These are not exactly the conditions she’d been expecting for meeting her in-laws.

Kane starts speaking: “We swear to obey to your rules, Heda. Please forgive us for the past weeks, those –“, She’d raised her hand, “Good. I’ve heard enough. Welcome back to our coali–”

At that moment, when once again a truce seems to be made, Bellamy raises his gun. Points it at Lexa and before she can register what was going on, he pulls the trigger.

But luckily his sister’s reflexes are completely on point.

Octavia saves her Commander by throwing herself on her brother just in time. The bullet leaves the gun anyway, though he strays off, right through Titus’ heart. He falls down and his blood is turning the ground into a red muddy place. Twenty soldiers immediately aim their weapons at Bellamy, but with a simple hand gesture Lexa puts an end to it.

“Jus no drein jus daun.”

A few disapproving groans rise from within her army, she chooses to ignore them. She glances over at Octavia and sees in her eyes that she has figured out Lexa had nothing to do with Clarke’s death. For once Lexa is grateful she hadn’t succeeded in concealing her emotions. She gets up and nods thankfully at Octavia, who might’ve just saved hundreds of innocent lives. Octavia seems not to notice it though, she’s too busy yelling at Bellamy.

Lexa shouts: “Peace has risen! Our coalition has grown stronger. No one will dare to defy us anymore!” The Grounders start yelling and Lexa and Octavia join them, after a while Lexa raises her hand again and orders everyone to get back to Polis.

When all the warriors have turned their back on them, Lexa walks up to Abby, who looks surprised. “Your daughter was not executed,” Lexa whispers, “she... well Titus killed her”, Abby appears to be having a hard time to produce this information. Her expression goes from frightened, to shocked, to complete disbelieve. Lexa swallows: “Abby, I… we…”, she feels her face is turning red and Octavia and the others are looking really suspicious, but she doesn’t care, she wants her to know the truth. “We were in love. Clarke and I, we loved each other.” Now, she has totally lost Abby, nevertheless she decides to continue: “Titus, he thought my... my feelings were getting in the way of my judgement and he… –” Tears are welling up in her eyes, oh screw it, “I just love her so much.” Abby hugs her, also crying: “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it guys, hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
